A long year
by Perfect-Soldier-Babe
Summary: Serena is supervised by 5 soldiers for a year
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or sailor moon  
  
A/N: this is my first cross over so I hope it comes out good ^_^ review after the story please ^_^  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Serena looked at the floor and pouted "Lunaaaaaa I am so bored can't we go outside the palace today I am so bored it is starting to hurt." Serena sighed and looked out the window at the beautiful sunny day outside.  
  
"Princess serenity I cannot do such a thing the new soldiers are being spoken to by the queen and well. you just cant go outside "Luna stated and hopped off the bed away from the whining Serena.  
  
Serena stood up and stormed out of the room "LUNA I DONT CARE IM TOOOOO BORED I WANNA EAT SOMETHING"  
  
Luna ran after the princess telling her to stay but Serena just kept walking, she bent down to go get Luna and lock her in the room... but multitasking proved a fatal attempt as Serena walked straight into a wall as she bent to pick up Luna.  
  
Luna sighed "well at least she didn't go downstairs"  
  
Serena sat up and looked at the stars around her head "oh how pretty"  
  
Luna snorted slightly and ran to go tell the queen to have someone guard Serena's room before she stop's seeing the stars.  
  
Serena shook her head and stood up "ouch..." Serena dusted her gown off and fixed her hair and smiled and headed downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~DOWNSTAIRS~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ma'am we understand and we accept your mission we wont let anyone near Serena" said a boy with spiky hair and beautiful blue eyes.  
  
The queen nodded and looked at the rest of the soldiers "I trust you will all work out a plan to keep constant eye on my daughter...  
  
Serena suddenly burst in and glared at her mother "AND WHY DO I NEED CONSTANT PROTECTION?!?!" the blonde was obviously anything but cheerful..  
  
the queen looked at her daughter and sighed "bunny we will talk later right now I got other matters too-  
  
Serena cut her mother off and yelled "NO MOTHER TELL ME NOW!"  
  
The soldiers covered their ears and cursed themselves. Duo muttered to Quatre "should of known she was a nut.. no wonder her mother is paying so well....  
  
Quatre muffled a giggle and looked at the long brown haired boy and then at the blonde and whispered back to him "she seems to have reason to be upset thou..  
  
Serena heard two of the young men whispering and turned to them "AND WHAT ARE YOU TWO WHISPERING ABOUT?"  
  
Quatre jumped at least a foot off the ground when the blonde yelled at him, and Duo had a heart attack look on his face but muttered "nothing your highness  
  
Serena looked at her mom and pouted "fine don't tell me... but I will find out...one way or another.." and with that Serena walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Wufei looked at the queen "so it has to be every minute supervision?"  
  
The queen nodded and turned to talk to Captain Zech  
  
Wufei muttered "injustice" Trowa frowned and Duo almost started to cry while Quatre felt all the oncoming headaches the he will be getting and Heero stood still just thinking how many ways there are to escape the castle.  
  
Trowa muttered barely enough for the other to hear "this is going to be a very long mission...  
  
Quatre ran his fingers through his blonde hair and sighed "why did we accept this again.?"  
  
Wufei glared at Heero "hmm I don't know it was the idea of a certain idiotic-"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and looked at Wufei "shut up and get ready the queen will want us supervising her immediately"  
  
Duo politely left the room and closed the door and let out a very loud scream that slightly scared the queen.  
  
Trowa nodded "yes a very long assignment..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~~*~  
  
Well I re did it fixed some grammar and such hope you like it next chapter will be up soon ^_^ R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or sailor moon.  
  
A/N: ok Thank you guys for telling me to fix my spelling and such ^_^ I re read it and I was like " I do need to fix it" ^_^ so hope you like the story and tell me if I need to fix anything.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Serena jumped on her bed and screamed in her pillow "WHY DO I NEED SUPERVISION????"  
  
Amy walked in and looked at her upset friend "you ok Serena?"  
  
The blonde looked at Amy and pouted "Amy my mom got me like babysitters. 24/7 babysitters"  
  
Amy slightly smiled and sat down next to her friend " its ok Serena remember when Rei's parents did the same thing. she turned out alright in the end"  
  
Serena raised an eyebrow and smirked "sure after she set them on fire for following her on her date "  
  
Amy rolled her eyes "that's not the point. Listen your mom is worried about you and she just wants to make sure your safe"  
  
Serena looked at her blue haired friend and managed a smile "yea I guess, anyways I am hungry lets go to the kitchen and get something to eat"  
  
Amy smiled and nodded "ok lets go"  
  
*~*~*~*~ Pilots Rooms~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo sat on his bed pouting, "Heero you watch her first"  
  
Heero looked at Duo "we already talked about this, Quatre is first, Trowa second, Wufei third, you fourth and me last"  
  
Wufei looked at Heero "injustice, I wanted to be last"  
  
Duo smiled "nah Wuffers its better to get to know her first, she wouldn't be expecting a dork like you after she has seen all of us" Duo laughed and looked at Wufei.  
  
Wufei glared at Duo "better a dork that can kick your ass than an annoying idiot that reminds people why death would be a better than listening to you"  
  
Heero looked at them both and sighed slightly" well Quatre you better be going "  
  
Quatre who had been quiet the whole time listening to the argument nodded and smiled "I bet she isn't that bad guys"  
  
Trowa just sat down and started reading a book waving at Quatre as he neared the door  
  
Heero looked at Quatre, "well any ways tell us if she is a real nutcase we got to know whether to bring our guns or not"  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes "whatever guys" and left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~* In the Kitchen*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena shoved the food down her mouth as Amy neatly ate her rice." well Serena you sure were hungry. its amazing your kitchen hasn't run out of food yet"  
  
Serena shrugged "they fill it at least 3 times a day"  
  
Amy nodded and stood up "well do you want to go outside Rei Mina and Lita are waiting, they were planning to have a picnic or something"  
  
Serena nodded "yea I am still kind of hungry"  
  
Amy sweat dropped and nodded as she looked at the mile high stacked plates "um ok lets go"  
  
They went to get up when a blonde boy suddenly walked in "Serena I will be watching you today"  
  
Amy and Serena looked at the blue-eyed blonde haired boy and smiled as they looked at his cheerful face and automatically liked him.  
  
Serena nodded and walked out of the room "oh ok me and Amy were about to join our friends at a picnic you are welcomed to join"  
  
Quatre nodded and threw them another happy smiled and walked to the backyard with the two girls. "So I haven't had a chance to ask, but what's your name?" he looked at Amy directing the question at her.  
  
The blue haired girl smiled and looked at Quatre "I am Amy it's nice to meet you"  
  
Quatre nodded "likewise"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and pushed them outside "come on I am hungry"  
  
Amy giggled slightly and looked at her blonde friend "your always hungry"  
  
Quatre laughed, "she should meet Duo, he has like a bottomless pit for a stomach"  
  
They all went outside and met the girls under a cherry blossom tree.  
  
Serena ran up to the girls and smiled as she looked at all the food Lita had cooked "hi guys this is Quatre, Quatre this is Lita Mina and Rei." With that said Serena sat down and started eating.  
  
They all nodded and sat down and started eating.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Back at the pilots rooms~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo looked at Heero "so how long before Quatre comes running through that door"  
  
Heero smirked "I give him 3 more hours"  
  
Trowa shrugged "I give him 5"  
  
Wufei "I bet he gets along with them fine and doesn't want to leave"  
  
Duo looked at Wufei " why would he want to do that. oh because they're girls?"  
  
All of them sweat dropped and looked at duo.  
  
"Yes duo because there girls" Heero sat down and opened his laptop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well guys tell me what u think and tell me if I need to fix anything ^_^ please R&R at least 4 more reviews and I will put another chapter up. Bye. E-mail me for pairings. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
A/N: Thank you guys for the pairings I still want to see if you guys have other pairings that you might like, well anyways thank you also for helping me improve my grammar and such ^_^ well anyways here's the story and tell me if there is anything that you think I should change ^_^.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Wow Lita that was great" Serena said as they headed back towards the palace.  
  
Quatre nodded and smiled "I haven't had food that good in a while"  
  
Lita blushed slightly "aw guys no need for thank you"  
  
They were all still talking about Lita's great cooking when they entered Serena's room. They were all a little shocked to see a girl with a long braid that went around her waist sitting on her bed with her back towards them.  
  
Serena looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow "um who are you Miss and why are you in my room?"  
  
The girl's sweat dropped and turned around showing everyone that she was actually a he "um first off I am a boy and secondly I am here to watch you"  
  
Quatre was giggling a little at the girl's mistake but then remembered it was Trowa's turn not Duo's "Duo wasn't Trowa supposed to watch Serena now?"  
  
Duo shrugged "yea but Heero and Wufei and Trowa got sick of me and decided they couldn't put up with me so Trowa willingly let them send me before him"  
  
Quatre nodded and turned to the girls "well I will see you girl's later, oh and thank you for lunch" bowing a little Quatre smiled and left the room leaving the girls with the long haired boy.  
  
Rei looked at Duo and rolled her eyes "you better not get annoying, you look the type"  
  
Duo glared at Rei a little "and how would you know how I was like"  
  
Rei smirked "you seem to remind me of Serena, I don't know why thou"  
  
Serena turned to look at Rei "hold up are you saying i am annoying?"  
  
Rei nodded "yes I am, you are very annoying"  
  
Serena looked at the other girls "do you guys think I am annoying?"  
  
Mina looked at the floor acting like she didn't hear the question while Amy shrugged slightly "your just kind of. hyperactive" Lita smiled "nah you just energetic"  
  
Rei smirked "yea energetic like a dog"  
  
Serena's eyes started to tear up and she sobbed "Rei you're so mean"  
  
Duos looked at the crying Serena and looked around I don't know what to do, should I hug her? No she might hit me um oh I will pat her back. Duo walked up to Serena and patted her back "um its ok don't cry she didn't mean it"  
  
Serena looked at Duo and stopped crying, "Aww you're so sweet"  
  
Duo looked around feeling slightly awkward and back away from the blonde and sat in a chair.  
  
"So Serena what are you doing tomorrow?" asked Mina happily  
  
Serena thought and smiled "guys were so blonde there is a the Royal Ball tomorrow"  
  
Mina jumped up and down "oh my gosh we totally have to pick out dresses, the prince from Green Vine has seen all of my pretty one's already"  
  
Amy frowned "my purple one got ripped the other day"  
  
Rei smiled "so its final were all going shopping"  
  
Duo almost started crying again and started holding the arms of the chair with a death grip. "Come on girl's you have to have something to wear"  
  
Serena thought and shook her head "nope I don't and neither so Mina Rei and Amy"  
  
Lita nodded "yea me neither"  
  
Duo sighed, "Come on lets go get this over with"  
  
Serena stopped smiling and looked at him " hey what's your name."  
  
Everyone sweat dropped and looked at Serena "weren't you paying attention to Quatre earlier? I am Duo"  
  
Serena smiled "oh that right"  
  
Duo shook his head and sighed, "So come on lets go already"  
  
Mina looked at Duo "what's your hurry were going to go tomorrow also"  
  
Duo smiled "well that wont be my problem, my problem is going to the mall now not tomorrow"  
  
Rei rolled her eyes and headed out to the hallway "come on guys before Duo starts whining."  
  
Duo glared at Rei "I am really starting to not like you"  
  
Rei shrugged "not my problem"  
  
Mina laughed a little and pulled Duo out of the chair "come on its already 6:00"  
  
Lita and Serena nodded as they dragged the kicking Duo to the car.  
  
Duo looked at a window on the third floor of the castle to see the other pilots laughing at him I am going to get you guys for sending me second.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So wonder what's going to happen at the mall well you wont find out till I get at least 4 more reviews ^_^ so R&R if you really want to find out. 


End file.
